Was passiert wäre wenn Marian sich für Gisborne entschieden hätte...
thumb|left|300pxWer diese Geschichte lesen will, sollte sich zuerst die Robin Hood Serie ansehen, da sie mit ihr zusammenhängt. Diese Geschichte fängt in der Serie BBC Robin Hood in der Staffel 2, Folge "Wir sind Robin Hood" Teil 2 an. freie Story Kapitel 1 Gisborne rannte auf Richard zu, niemand konnte ihn jetzt noch aufhalten, den König zu töten. Er stemmte sein Schwert hoch und Richard legte sich schon entspannt hin, seinem Tode bereitwillig. Marian rannte um die Ecke, atmete vor Angst und Erwartung auf, doch blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Würde Gisborne König Richard erstechen!? "Gisborne!" rief sie verzweifelt, doch Guy wandte sich nicht an sie. Der Ritter stach zu und man hörte einen stumpfen Aufschrei von Richard. Es wirkte, als wäre die Welt stehengeblieben, Marian rannte zu ihrem König, kniete sich vor ihn und fühlte seinen Pulsschlag. Sie wusste, dass ihr Gebieter tod war, doch sie wollte es nicht warhaben. Sie blickte zu Guy hoch, der jedoch ihren Blick nicht erwiederte, sondern verträumt auf den toten König starrte, bedenklich über seine Tat. "Gisborne!", rief der Sheriff von Nottingham erfreut, als er um die Hausecke gerannt kam, "ist es so wie es aussieht!? Ihr habt es getan! Ich bin so stolz, dass ich Prinz John mitteilen darf, dass mein Ritter, Sir Guy of Gisborne, den König getötet hat! Und er zum König aufsteigt! Das erste Mal das du mich nicht enttäust, Gisborne." er rannte zu seinem Adel und drückte ihn humorvoll, wobei Gisborne ihn angewiedert wegschob. "Vielleicht werde ich Sheriff von York! Oder gar London!", rief er glückerfüllt durch den ganzen Wohnblock. Plötzlich kam Robin mit den Outlaws über den Platz gerannt blieben jedoch von einer Sekunde auf die nächste stehen und blickten hoffnungslos auf den toten König hinab. "Wir kommen zu spät!" rief Mach entsetzt. "Ihr habt versagt Outlaws!" spuckte der Sheriff ihnen ins Gesicht. "Gisborne! Was hast du getan!" schrie Robin ihm ins Gesicht und rannte mit erhobenem Schwert wutendbrannt auf Gisborne zu. Für einen Moment wirkte Guy ängstlich, doch dann nahm er Marian auf seine Schulter und rannte los. "Guy! Lass mich los! Robin, hilf mir!" schrie Marian und hämmerte auf ihren Entführer los. Guy war gut zumute, er hatte den König umgebracht und nun würde er Sheriff von Nottingham werden. Er sah Marian schielend an und keuchte:"Es ist nur das beste für dich! Siehst du nicht?", er lächelte," ich habe den König ermordet! Nun wird alles gut." der Sheriff und seine Ritter folgten Gisborne, Robin wollte Rache, doch John hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte Marian, wenn er ihnen jetzt hinterher laufen würde hätte das vielleicht Auswirkungen auf sie. Robin blieb schlagartig stehen und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich habe versagt!!!" schrie er und viel auf die Knie. Robin fing an zu weinen. Guy setzte Marian vor der Kutsche ab. Sie richtete sich auf und fing an zu rennen, doch Guy hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. "Marian, willst du jetzt wirklich wegrennen?" fragte er sie mit vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Ja, das hatte ich vor! Was sollte mich dazu bewegen bei dir zu bleiben?"antwortete sie barsch. Gisborne nickte enttäuscht mit dem Kopf, woraufhin ein Ritter zu Marian eilte und sie fesselte. Sie wehrte sich, doch das hatte keinen Sinn. Marian sah bedrängt hoch zu ihrem Gebieter auf, der sie am Arm packte und unsanft in die Kutsch des Sheriffs stieß. Er hatte erwartet, dass siestolz auf ihn wäre, stattdessen wollte sie wegrennen, nach all dem was er für Marian getan hatte! Er stieg in die Kutsche und sie rollte los. Kapitel 2 Die Kutsch sprang über einen Stein, und der Sheriff grinste seine Gegenübersitzer an. Gisborne erwiederte dies nicht, sondern blickte Marian, die neben ihm saß, an. Doch ihre braunen Augen schenkten ihm keinen Blick. Wie sollte er ihr nur beweisen, dass er sie über alles liebte? Bei diesem Gedanken umklammerte Guy das Seil, das Marians Finger umschlung, noch fester denn je. "Ach, ja, Gisborne", murmelte der Sheriff mit seiner rauen, gehässigen Stimme,"wenn wir wieder in Nottingham sind, schick bitte gleich den Boten nach London los, ja?" Guy murmelte eine Zustimmung vor sich her, denn er war in den Gefühlen zu Marian versunken. Die Kutsche ruckelte wieder, sodass Marian an Guys Schulter ruckelte. Sie schreckte jedoch hoch und blickte Gisborne in die Augen, seine eisblauen Augen funkelten sie an, was dafür sorgte, dass Marian an seine Augen gebunden war. "Och, wie süß, eine alte Liebe erwacht wieder!" funkte der Sheriff gehässig dazwischen, was dazu führte, dass Marian wütend den Kopf wendete. Guy verdrehte den Kopf, musste der Sheriff immer seine Kommentare zu so etwas geben!? Er verdrehte die Augen und sah seinen Chef wütend an, der darufhin schadenfreudig zurück grinste. Nach zwei Tagen kamen sie in Nottingham an. Mit einem Stöhnen nahm sich Gisborne, Marian. Seit dem Tod von King Richard hatte Marian mit ihm kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Gisbornes Kopf war voller Vorwürfe, hatte er Richard nicht umbringen sollen? Hatte er jetzt noch eine Chance auf Marians "Ja"? Er schütelte sich aus seine Gedanken und flüsterte einem Boten zu, dass er Prinz John mitteilen sollte, dass sein Bruder tot sei. "Gisborne, da ihr großes geleistet habt, übergebe ich sie euch." meinte der Sheriff, wieder mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Mund. Marian seufzte leise und musste sich schweren Herzens von Gisborne mitziehen lassen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht bei ihm sein, er hatte sogar ihr "Ja" abgelehnt, er wollte lieber den König töten können. Guy zog energisch an Marians Fesseln, sodass sie beinahe gestolpert wäre, schweigend lief Gisborne neben dem Sheriff her. Als sie in den Flur der Burg kamen, blieb Gisborne plötzlich stehen, er blickte enttäuscht drein und schielte über die Schulter in Marians Gesicht. er konnte nicht wirklich deuten, ob er wütend, enttäuscht von Marian war oder ob er selbst von sich enttäuscht war, doch wie auch immer es war, er hatte keine Wahl. "Wache!" rief Guy etwas zögernd,"bringt sie in den Keller!" er drehte sich zu Marian um. Ihre Augen funkelten flehend, doch er erwiederte nichts. Die Entäuschung brannte in Marians Herz, wie konnte Gisborne ihr das nur antun!? Guy übergab das Strick der Wache, wärend er verträumt in Marians Augen blickte. Ein Schauer überfiel Gisborne als er seine Geliebte wegziehen sah. "Guy!" schrie sie flehend, doch der Sheriff klopfte seinem Ritter auf die Schulter und flüsterte:" Ihr habt das Richtige getan! Sie gehört nicht zu uns, Gisborne!" sagte er mahnend. Guys Herz pochte wie wild, doch er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er seufzte und wandte sich zu gehen. Kapitel 3 Sir Gisborne blickte über den länglichen Tisch in das grinsende Gesicht des Sheriffs. Er fühlte sich leer , seitdem er Marian der Wache übergeben hatte. Er wollte sie wieder an seiner Seite, auch bei dem Gedanken an sie lächelte er beschähmt. "Ich habe eine Botschaft von Prinz John an den Sheriff von Nottingham!" ertönte es plötzlich an der Treppe die in den Saal führte. Überrascht schreckte Gisborne hoch und blickte auf einen dünnen jüngeren Mann, der langsam die Treppe herunter gestiegen kam, was ähnlich wie ein Tänzeln aussah. "Ja, das bin ich!" rief der Sheriff, stand auf und drehte sich zu dem Knaben um. Der Bote öffnete einen kurzen Brief und las vor:"dem Sheriff von Nottingham, ich bin überaus glücklich, die langersehnte Botschaft von dem Tod meines Bruders bekommen zu haben. Ich habe vor, nach Nottingham zu reisen um mich dort krönen zu lassen, vielleicht beförder ich euch, was aber noch nicht sicher ist. Ich wünsche Zimmer für 30 Männer meines Gefolges und ein Zimmer für mich selbst, sowie vorzügliche Speisen. Mit Grüßen Prinz John." der Bote rollte den Brief wieder auf und blickte den Sheriff an. Gisborne grinste, wenn der Sheriff woanders Sheriff wird, dann würde er warscheinlich Sheriff von Nottingham werden! Aber was war der Sheriffposten schon ohne Marian!?Es war alles seine Schuld! Ach was, wenn sie doch endlich das Richtige tun würde! Es lag an Marian, nicht an ihm, setzte er sich in den Kopf, doch er wusste, dass er Unrecht hatte. Der Sheriff sprang auf, blickte in Gisbornes Richtung und meinte:" Gisborne, wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns!" er machte ein hämisches Gesicht. Genervt verdrehte Guy die Augen und hörte sich geistesabwesend die weiteren Pläne des Sheriffs an. In zwischen fragte sich Marian ob es das alles wert war, aber immer wieder kam sie auf den Schluss, dass Robin der Einzige war der ihr jetzt helfen konnte. Doch wie gelangte sie zu ihm? Sie musste fliehen. Im selben Moment tauchte Guy auf. Er bat eine Wache mit einem strengen Blick die Tür aufzuschließen und kam stolz aber dennoch verletzt (geistlich) auf Marian zu. Ein bisschen fragend und verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. "Geh!" sagte Gisborne streng. Wesshalb lies Gisborne sie jetzt so einfach gehen ? Sie hatte alles erwartet nur das nicht. Marian öfnete grade den Mund um ihn zu fragen warum er das tat, aber Gisborne lehnte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten so als ob er keine Lust hatte weiter mit Marian zu reden. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, aber dennoch zögernd verlies sie den Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg zu Robin in den Wald. Guy schmiss sich auf sein Bett, es fühlte sich wunderbar weich an, was er zu seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken nicht sagen konnte. Seine Finger krallten sich um seine Decke und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Welt fühlte sich falsch und verändert an, alles hatte sich verändert. Guy stand verträumt auf und zog sein Oberteil über seinen Kopf. Kapitel 4 Marian rannte in den Wald, Äste zerrissen ihr weißes Kleid und sie keuchte wie ein Bluthund. Marian hatte nur noch zwei Gedanken im Kopf: Flucht und Robin! Eine Strähne ihrer braunen Haare riss sie plötzlich zurück, sie musste jetzt weiter! Die junge Frau fuhr herum und riss ihre Haare los, ein gewaltiger Schmerz floss von ihren Haaren bis in ihr Herz, und ein Streifen ihrer Haare blieb am Ast hängen, Marian schrie auf vor Schmerz. Doch sie blieb nicht stehen, ihr Herz raste, wie ihre Füße auf dem Boden und der Wind pfeifte bei ihrer Geschwindigkeit in ihren Ohren. Von einem auf den nächsten Augenblick stolperte sie über einen Stein und kippte ächzent nach vorne. Wie ein schlaffer Körper rollte sie den Waldhügel hinab. Alles um sie herum drehte sich, es schien unendlich und plötzlich war alles schwarz. Keine Gefühle, keine Gedanken, einfach Nichts! Marian schlug die Augen auf, es dauerte etwas, bis sie deutlich sehen konnte, wer oder was vor ihr stand. Doch begrüßt wurde sie nicht mit einem Blick, sondern mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der sich so wunderbar anfühlte, dass die Zeit im Fluge umging. Der braunhaarige junge Mann hob wieder den Kopf von ihrem Gesicht und sah sie überglücklich an, seine blauen Augen tränten vor Freude. "Marian", flüsterte er und strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare, "Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut! Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie mehr wiedersehen!" der Mann küsste sie noch einmal, nur etwas kurzer als das vorherige Mal. "Und ich dachte dasselbe von dir, Robin ...", flüsterte Marian zurück und lachte schwach. Robin schmunzelte mitfühlend zu ihr rüber. Seine Geliebte hob den Oberkörper langsam und schmerzvoll, sodass sie das Gesicht verzog und sie erst jetzt bemerkte, dass ihr Kopf furchtbar schmerzte. Robin stützte sie und murmelte:" Bist du dir sicher, dass du schon wieder aufstehen kannst?" ein ironischer Blick beantwortete seine Frage, woraufhin Robin seine Freundin auf eine Bank im Outlawcamp setzte und die anderen Outlaws rief. "Der König ist tot! Das bedeutet, dass Prinz John warscheinlich zum König gekrönt wird. Er kennt uns und unsere Schwächen, wenn wir keinen Spion einsetzen und Informationen beschaffen, haben wir so gut wie keine Chance!" Robin belasteten diese Worte sehr, er war seinem König immer treu ergeben gewesen und nun war er tot. Robin stellte das Bein schräg und blickte vom Boden, in die Outlawmenge. "Ich kann das machen, Robin!" rief sich Marian zu Wort und steht bereitwillig auf. Robin sieht sie mit traurigem Blick an. "Könnte sich sonst noch jemand melden?" fragte Robin, als hätte er Marian nicht gehört und wandte sich von ihr ab, worauf Marian mit einem bösen Blick antwortete. Sie schlug mit der Faust wütend auf den Tisch. "Robin, ich kann mich selbst beschützen und du weißt ganz genau, was Guy für mich empfindet!" Robin drehte sich zu ihr um und lachte spöttisch: "Und genau das ist das Problem! Marian, Guy ist ein Monster!" die junge Frau stöhnte genervt und fuhr durch ihr Haar, bevor sie patzte: "Guy weiß wenigstens mich zu schätzen! Er lässt mich wenigstens freie Entscheidungen fällen!!" Robin stöhnte verächtlich und wandte sich von ihr ab. Der Anführer wollte nicht, dass seiner Freundin etwas geschehen würde. Much stützte seinen Arm genervt auf dem Tisch ab und schien dem Geschehen gar nicht mehr zuzuhören, sondern sich eher darüber zu ärgern, dass Marian und Robin immer so unnötige und nervige Gespräche führen müssen, wozu die Anderen gar nichts sagen konnten. Marian funkelte Robin wütend an und zischte: "Dann sucht euch eben einen besseren Spion!!! Wenn der", sie deutete kurz auf Robin," mich nicht ernst nimmt und mir nichts zutraut, gehe ich lieber zurück zur Burg und gebe mich mit dem Sheriff ab!!!" Marian ging wütend mit schnellem Schritt weg, weg vom Camp und in die Richtung der Burg,wobei Robin ihr hinterherrannte "Marian, so warte doch!! So meinte ich das doch nicht!!! Jetzt warte doch!!!" rief der junge Mann verzweifelt, doch Marian blieb strickt bei ihrer Entscheidung und drehte sich nur einmal um und schrie:"Nein, ich habe es satt, wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelt zu werden!!! Such dir doch eine andere, die das mitmacht!!!" Robin sah sie mit traurig funkelnden Augen an. "Bitte, Marian, ich will dich nicht verlieren!!!!" rief Robin verzweifelt, aber er musste zusehen, wie Marian sich wütend und enttäuscht umdrehte und zur Burg zurücklief. Der Outlawanführer sackte auf dem Boden auf die Knie. Was hatte er bloß gerade getan!? Er konnte nicht ohne sie leben!!! Und vor allem sollte Marian nich bei Gisborne leben! Marian rannte so schnell sie konnte bis vor Nottingham Village, doch dann blieb sie ruckartig stehen. Wo rannte sie überhaupt hin!? Nach dem versuchten Mord am Sheriff und allem, was passiert ist, konnte sie wohl schlecht einfach in die Burg spazieren. Der Wind blies ihr durchs Haar, immer, als ihr Haare so wehten, hatte sie mit ihrem Vater in der Wiese von Locksley gesessen und die Aussicht genossen. Wieder spührte Marian diese furchtbare Sehnsucht nach ihrem Vater. Wieso musste er nur sterben!? Er war ein guter Mensch gewesen! Eine Träne rollte über Marians Wange und tropfte auf das frischgrüne Gras. Aber sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben! Ihr Vater hatte immer an sie geglaubt und er hätte gewollt, dass sie weiter durchhält. Vielleicht findet sie ja bei Freunden in Locksley Unterschlupf. Marian riss sich aus ihren Tagträumen und machte sich gedankenvertieft auf nach Locksley. Kapitel 5 Der Regen prasselte lautstark auf die Dächer der Häuser Locksleys, kein Mensch war mehr anzutreffen und die Wäscheständer waren leergeräumt. Nur eine vermummte Gestalt geisterte noch durch das menschenleere Dorf und suchte verzweifelt nach Unterschlupf bei den Bewohnern, doch überall wurde sie abgelehnt, sodass sie sich mit der kleinen Überdachung des Hauses des Herrn begnügen. Sie zitterte und zog die Beine an, doch das wärmte nicht wirklich so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Das knarren einer Tür war zu hören und Guy trat aus dem Herrnhaus. "Hey, das hier ist kein Platz zum .....!!!! .... Marian!?" Guy guckte entsetzt und rannte zu Marian, doch die war schon halb ohnmächtig von der unerträglichen Kälte, die sie schon vollkommen durchfressen hatte. Guy legte seine Hände ängstlich auf Marians Wangen:"Marian, bitte, rede mit mir!!!" Doch Marian antwortete nicht und lehnte schlaff an der Hauswand ohne jegliches Selbstbewusstsein. Guys Augen funkelten von Angst um seine Liebe. Ihr sollte nichts passieren! Ohne sie wäre sein Leben ohne Zweifel nichts mehr wert!!! Guy hob Marian sanft hoch und rannte mit ihr in den Abend breitbeinig ins Haus. Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah sich hektisch um. Irgendetwas warmes muss hier doch rumliegen!!! Mit jeder Sekunde wurden Guys Bewegungen und Herzschlag hektischer und schneller. Sein Blick schnellte von Marians Gesicht zu seinen Gemächern. Guy rannte in seine Gemächer und legte Marians scheinbar leblosen Körper auf sein Bett und deckte sie vorsichtig mit seiner Decke zu. Kategorie:Wiki Fanfiktions